Asterix
Asterix is the main protagonist of the Asterix the Gaul media franchise. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Popeye VS. Asterix *'Asterix VS Ruber' (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents *Arthur (Ghosts 'n Goblins) *Dirk the Daring (Dragon's Lair) *Gilius Thunderhead (Golden Axe) *Mario (Super Mario Bros.) *Tintin (The Adventures of Tintin) *Spider-Man (Marvel Comics) History Death Battle Info Background * Name: Asterix * Age: 35 * Height: Unknown * Weight: Unknown * Occupation: Gaulish Warrior * Excellent swordsman Physicality (No Potion) *Strength **Can punch someone larger than him off the ground **Punched open a "heavy iron door" in the security vault of the Roman bank **Able to break iron chains with his bare hands with no effort at all *Durability **Gets punched by Obelix and still lives *Speed and Reflexes **Can keep up with escaping boars **Outran Asbestos, champion of the Olympic Games *Intelligence **Being the smartest Gaulian next to Getafix **High, usually uses his intelligence instead of strength **Can see through disguises **Survives Iris's hypnotic gaze by breaking his concentration by not taking things seriously, making Iris hypnotize himself Magic Potion * Brewed by Getafix * Can be disguised as a traditional Gaulish soup * Gives superhuman strength and complete invincibility * Drinking it recovers from injuries and fatigue * Made of multiple ingredients: **Mistletoe **Fish **Rock oil (beetroot juice can be substituted) **Four-leaved clovers of the tamarind tree **Lobster (for flavour) **Strawberry (for sweetness) **Garlic **Salt **Cucumbers **Green Grapes **Hot Water Physicality (With Potion) *Note: Most of feats are made by Obelix and other potion users, but can be possibly scaled to Asterix's *Strength **Can lift big stones and trees **Can defeat legionaries with one punch **continued due to there being a ton of strength feats... *Durability **No sold a club to the head **No sold an alien's kicks **No sells a gut punch **Taked a battering ram to his belly **Caught a rock thrown by an catapult **Immune to being paralyzed by an alien technology as everyone else in the village was frozen **Was not affected by sleep drugs **Easily resists having his limbs ripped off by wild horses *Speed and Reflexes **Can run more faster than his base form **Can catch up to a man on a walk and jump into his arms **Can easily outrun Olympic track runners **Potion users racing each other will likely end in a tie **Hipiphurrax uses windmill legs **Bounced around a dungeon cell **Rammed into legionaries and sent them up at about the same height **Blitzes a Roman sentry's clothes off **Blitzes a Roman and tears off his beard **Sent a Roman flying before he could finish his sentence Feats * On par with Obelix and other potion-drinkers * Helped Cleopatra by building a palace for her on time * Casually plows through Roman legionaries, who survived the destruction of their camp * Survives hits from other potion-drinkers * Defeated the evil alien Nagma, helping an Tadsilwenyan alien Toon (Asterix and the Falling Sky) * Succeeded all Twelve Tasks, which are inspired by Hercules Weaknesses * His magic potion has a time limit * Still has to be careful with sharp weapons even while using the Magic Potion * Is incredibly impatient * Can be defeated easily without his magic potion Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Eponymous Combatants Category:Gods Category:Hero Protagonist Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Male Category:Mascots Category:Protagonist Category:Toon Force Users Category:Warrior Category:Sword Wielders Category:Asterix Characters Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:European Combatants